Runaway Love
by TwoAnimeLovingFriends
Summary: Kagome and Sesshomaru are kidnapped as children for their unique abilities. What happens when they finally leave the place the has kept them locked up for so long?


**Disclaimer: No One Owns Inuyasha! Except Rumiko Takashi.**

**Pairing: Kagome/Sesshomaru**

**Summary: Kagome and Sesshomaru are kidnapped as children for their unique abilities. What happens when they finally leave the place the has kept them locked up for so long?**

* * *

**Runaway Love  
Written By: I Stare At The Moon & KatiechanXoxoXSesshoukun**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

I am Kagome Higurashi, I am 16 years old. My friend Sesshoumaru Taisho is 17. We have been childhood friends forever, long before I can remember ten years ago a strange man had come up to us in the park we were playing at. Before we know it, we were in the back of a van being kidnapped. If it wasn't for Sesshoumaru, I don't know what I would of done without Sesshoumaru by my side. We were took to a building I have never seen in Tokyo before.

Then men took us inside and locked us inside a room, I cuddled into Sesshoumaru for the longest time. After a few days, a nice lady came in to the room to take us to another room and she finally told us that we were brough to a very good institution for gifted children. Gifted my ass. It was torture, they tried to access my miko Powers from machines and they did the same to Sesshoumaru. I hope someday we can escape.

oOo

Her mind was something that was evading the both of them. She couldn't control it. All she wanted to do was escape. Was that so much to ask? A way out of this place was better than nothing. This place was nothing but a prison for the both of them. Especial on their hearts and mind, or so she thought. This place kept a lock and key on their freedom. It was too much for the both of them.

Kagome knew something. She was going to get out of here, today even if possible. This is something that she was going to do. For both Sesshomaru and herself. They would no longer be locked behind the bars of such a deranged place. They're going to be free. Wasn't that something to laugh and rejoice about? I think it is. They are no longer the people they once thought they were.

She walked over towards Sesshomaru and shook him awake. "What," he asked? Kagome looked him in the eye. Telling more like showing him that she was up to something and he knew that it was no good. She held her hand out and waited for him to grasp it. She started to walk. The plan that she had been putting together for months was finally going into effect.

She never bothered to tell him. Until now that is. "We are finally getting out of here," she replied while she looked at him and smiled. He looked at her as if she was crazy.

"How do you suppose we get out of here," he asked wanting to know how she knew this information?

"Remember the green room?"

"Yes, I do. Why?"

"There is a window at the top that we can use to get out," she replied. He began to think. Yes, he had seen that very window before but why hadn't he thought of the idea sooner than she had. He knew that it would be hard to get out but maybe they could get out. This was something simple but he didn't know how much brute force that the company was going to use just to get them back.

"All right. Do we jump out of the window?"

"Yup."

"Interesting," he said as he brought his hand up to his face and rested his chin on it. He looked over at her and gave a small grin. He had never thought of that at all. How had she come up with it at all was amusing to him. "When do we leave," he asked?

"Now, if you want," she replied.

"Okay." He replied.

With that Kagome and Sesshoumaru each pack a small bag of clothes. Their plan is to sneak around the building to get to the green room with hopefully no one noticing them. Kagome peaks outside the door, motioning to Sesshoumaru that the coast is clear and they head out into the hall. Within a few minutes of walking, they reach the door leading into the green room.

They go in and over to the window, Sesshoumaru, being the taller one of the two took the window out and sets it down on the floor. He hoists Kagome through the window and she jumps outside into the sunlight and onto the green grass, Sesshoumaru follows her. This is the first time either one of them have been outside since being taken. Sesshoumaru takes Kagome's hand and they start running away from the building and towards the woods.

They were free at last.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry, re-posting and editing. The next chapter will be put up maybe today or sometime this week. Thanks for reading! Oh, yeah, please review! We'd love to know what you think of the story!**

**TwoAnimeLovingFriends**


End file.
